Failure:Never Heroes
by TrenchReader7
Summary: What makes us evil? Killing en masse? Doing something that's culturally and ethically wrong? Who decides these things? Heroes? Who can be considered heroes? People in flashy costumes that do things in the open? What about the soldiers, mercenaries, spies and assassins who help others? No, to the public eye, they are monsters. Well the monsters have come to fight. OC's/MHA, OC/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Great Family Reunion**

* * *

**-01 & 02 - Unknown Location-**

The room he was in wasn't anything special, a basic 6 by 8 foot room with various cameras watching his every move. The inmate uniform he wore, a classic orange jumpsuit with a black "01" on his back, was laced with various taser pads in various points in his body incase he tried to use his quirk to escape. The only way in was through a long, uncomfortable narrow hall with numerous automated turrets pointing down at the cell door. And if that wasn't enough, the way to reach the hall was an even more narrow stairwell with more turrets and open vents to flood the prisoner if push came to shove.

Meanwhile, in another cell similar to 01's was another prisoner, this one however had a "02" on her back. Unlike 01 however, her cell was padded and her jumper was part straight jacket, and she looked dreadfully exhausted. Roughly twn guards stood outside her cell at all times, five to restrain and five to incapacitated if she got too violent.

But, the warden, a hero by the name of Skeleton-Key, watched them from his office through the cameras, watching as his inmates waited patiently.

* * *

**-03 - Detroit, Michigan-**

A man in a grey fedora sat in a dark room along with another three men, each of them holding a few cards and a lot of chips in the middle of the small table. He glanced over at the man to his left, took his last card, then asked "It's not too late to fold compadre, no shame in backing down de un pleito."

The man looked at his cards, then up at the fedora guy's face, he could tell he wasn't bluffing, and folded. The other two chuckled, one of them a mafia man with arms made of steel, the other a very big Russian that exhaled a cloud of frost. Fedora chuckled too, and asked them "Let's raise the bet, no?" and tossed a platinum chip into the mix. Both mob leaders looked at him, and tossed in a platinum chip each, making the man grin slightly as he watched as the Mafioso put down a straight 2 - 6 the russian grinned and put down a flush, a king, joker, nine, six and three.

Fedora sighed, and stated "Well... Heh... That's unfortunate..." causing the Russian to smirk, until the cards were put down, a royal flush, a ten, Joker, Queen, King, and an Ace. Both men, looked at Fedora and were about a second away from killing him, until they suddenly stopped.

Fedora sighed, fixed his hat and muttered "We could've fixed this like caballeros... But no..." He got up and two bloodied cards came flying into the deck, then he picked them up, along with all the chips, and muttered "Buenas Noches idiotas..." and walked out, leaving both men to bleed out as a slit in each's throat opened wider.

However as he left the warehouse, his phone vibrated, making him raise a brow at who it could possibly be.

* * *

**-04, 05 & 06- Byeonsanbando National Park - South Korea-**

A woman with dark blue hair stood on the edge of a cliff, doing her morning routine as she threw kicks at the air with firmness, halting her leg in midair and holding her pose for nearly three minutes solid. Her dobok pants legs and sleeves torn up from years of training while beside her was a young boy training with a wooden short sword against a stone golem.

At a short distance there was a dojand with a man laying on the floor, controlling the golem as the boy cut it's arm off with an old wooden sword. All three were rather focused on their training until the peaceful silence was broken by a phone ringing, causing the Korean woman to flinch then look at her Dojang. The boy looked too and walked beside her towards the training hall, both finding the man yawning as he picked up the phone and asked whoever was calling "Hello...?"

He looked up at the other two as he was informed, then smiled at them.

* * *

**-07 - San Francisco - California-**

Two young blonde tweens walked through the early morning streets of San Francisco's east bay area, hearing police sirens blaring in the distance as they nodded at one another. Both ran into a dark alley, looked at eachother and high-fived, making a large spark of electricity light the dank alley briefly.

About twelve blocks away there was a bank robbery with half the police force behind cover as the robbers held their guns towards the hostages' heads. Deep within the vault the robbers were slowly cracking the safe wide open with a large muscular man pulling the door off, but then the lights flickered.

The robbers with the hostages looked around, waiting for the hero to show him or herself, but she didn't even show herself to them. No, instead she used their guns as improvised electric rods and sent a chain of electrical currents through them that practically fried their nervous system and killed them instantly.

She then got a text and looked at her phone, the tall blonde woman unable to contain a smile as she whispered "About time..." then sent another chain of lighting through the robbers reinforcements.

* * *

**-08, 09, 10, & 11 - New York City-**

The four of them ran through the streets of late night new york, behind them roughly five gangs followed them, each with at least a dozen delinquents. 08, a muscular man with a baseball bat stopped and took a swing at the first gangster to arrive, and he killed him with just a single swing to the head. 09 grabbed 08's shoulder and hurried him by yelling "Hurry up! The train will leave soon!" 08 nodded and watched as 09 threw a bunch of spray paint cans back at the gangs chasing them, covering them in a cloud of various paints and buying them time.

10 Waited by the subway station with a Tommy-gun then sprayed at the first gangsters to dare get in his line of sight. 11 on the other hand shot the cameras as they ran through the subway, then covered 08 and 09 as they entered the train. 10 ran in shortly after and then all four panted, and chuckled for a moment.

But then each's phone sounded off, causing them to look and mutter simultaneously "...Hmmm this could be fun."

* * *

**-12, 13 & 14 - Dallas, Texas-**

12 Stood outside of an old shack, watching as an old man walked out said shack and asked "You ready partner?" 13, the old man, nodded, put on a cowboy hat and replied "Boy, I've been ready since before you were even born..."

Coming out of the shack of a home was 14, her large pregnant belly causing her to groan as she cut in "Alright both of you, enough chit-chat, we got a plane to catch..." 12 nodded as he helped 14 with her bags and threw them to the back of his truck, right besides his duffel bag.

* * *

**-14, 15, & 16 - Vatican City -**

The trio walked through the vacant halls of the Vatican, each in a hooded robe with a specific weapon. 14 in white and red carried a rapier and entered one shadow just to come out of another behind a guard, 15 in black and blue had a dagger clenched firmly in his hand, then threw it over a set of guarda, just to appear behind them, catching the dagger and slicing their throats open, then 16, in a grey and orange robe inhaled a bit from his cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke to conceal himself and his brothers as more guards entered the meat grinder.

They all finished cleaning up the guards, broke the sacred locks, then entered the massive hall with the college of Cardinals. Instantly, they were met with gasps as 14 raised a single hand and explained "Perdonami cardinali, ma devo chiedere un momento del tuo tempo..." The cardinals all watched as the assassins walked before them, putting their weapons away while 14 pulled out a file, and explained "An autopsy file of our last pope... You might want to have a look at it..."

The cardinals took the file, and as they turned to face the assassins did they see nothing but thin air. Outside on the roof of the Vatican they stood, gazing down at the mass of religious followers from all over the globe, with 16 asking "Think we did what was right...?"

14 took his hood off, his dark tanned skin and black and grey goatee now exposed as he explained "We don't do right or wrong, we don't follow an idealism, we follow the truth, plain and simple."

15 felt his phone vibrate then pulled it out, he red the message, and told the others "The family needs our support... We must go."

* * *

**\- 17, 18 & 19 - Ural Mountains, Russia -**

A cloud of mustard yellow gas covered the forest, the masked Russian spetsnaz training in a live fire simulation as four "villains" hunted them down. 17 wore a black gas mask and a black cloak that reached from his neck down to his feet, all the while he spewed out poison gas from his mask. 18 was a blonde woman with full snow white winter gear that waited as still as a stone as the snow covered her from head to toe.

And lastly 19, she was in a pair of dark green coveralls and stepped on the gas of her machine. The spiked treads of her tank climbed uphill with ease as she aimed both cannons of her tank at the coming spetsnaz, then fired. The shells flew over them and caused trees to shatter farther behind, all the while she fixed the aiming.

But she was interrupted by her phone sounding off.

* * *

**\- 20 - Capitol Building, Washington DC -**

20 Watched as congress men and women exited the capitol, her camera firm in her hands as she awaited a senator to exit. Eventually he did, and she followed him with the lense of her camera, watching him as he entered his limo, where she took a photo of a skantly dressed underaged girl sitting within the limo. 20 Followed the limo by shooting a zipwire from her wrist to the nearest building and followed it all the way to a dark alley in the shady part of DC.

She took more photos as the senator pulled the girl out and ditched her in the street. 20 Growled and watched as some thugs surrounded the used girl, making her put on her hood and jump down to them. She used her zip wires to pull them away from the girl and put the beat down on them, all the while her phone sounded off.

* * *

**\- 21 - Chernobyl, ****Ukraine**** -**

20 Sat alone outside the abandoned Chernobyl nuclear power plant, watching as the wind blew the leaves in the distance. She sighed and extended her index finger out towards said trees, and fired a dark red beam at it, making a loud howl like screech that made every wild animal run or fly away. She then went towards what she shot and found a a dead boar with a hole through its body.

She picked it up and carried it towards her home beside the power plant, it wasn't anything special, just a log cabin made with old logs, cement and boron lining, to contain any possible... Accident.

By nightfall she had finished cooking the deer and was eating silently until her phone rang. She picked it up while putting boron powder on her meat and smiled at the message, whispering "Time to get to work."

* * *

**\- 22 - Hong Kong -**

She smiled ever so innocently as she walked out the penthouse of the hotel, the guards for some crime lord watching the pinkette as she swayed her hips with every step. Unknowingly falling into her trap, they watched the skimpy prostitute winked at them, stopped and asked them "I know it's too much to ask, but can you boys help me?"

After a few minutes did 22 arrive at the lobby of the hotel, when out of nowhere the alarms went off. But she simply hummed to herself as she walked up to the front desk, and asked the receptionists "Hey, mind showing this gal the surveillance room~?" He tried to say no, but he guided her towards the back, then unlocked the door for her.

She smiled at the man, pulled out a silenced pistol from her purse and shot everyone within her visual vicinity. The room was bloodied now, some bits of brain and skull covered the monitors as she hummed to herself once more and deleted any footage that exposed her, while simultaneously emptying out everyone's bank accounts via their credit cards into her private accounts in foreign nations. She smiled once everything was done and left as easily as she arrived, just to head down to the red light district.

She looked at all the women and smiled as she entered a bar with them, asking them "So, how's the evening been treating you, ladies?" They all were ready to reply, until 22's phone sounded off, causing her to stop them and look at the screen.

She raised a brow and asked the short woman in a virgin-killer dress "Hey, we got any girls working in Musutafu Japan?" She shook her head towards 22, making her grin and correct "Welp, we do now bitches."

* * *

**\- 23 - Toronto, Canadá -**

23 Got off her bus from middle school and hurried into her home, a normal looking house in the suburbs of Toronto. She entered the empty house and sighed as she dumped her backpack onto the couch in the living room before hurrying to her room.

First things you would notice would be A: how cold it was inside. And B: There was snow everywhere.

23 let out a small sigh and undid her bun to let her hair loose, it reached down to her knees. Shortly after changing into a dress did she receive a message, causing her to curiously examen her phone, and making her smile and quickly rush to pack he belongings.

* * *

**\- 24 & 25 - Berlin, Germany -**

24 Punched a goon aside as he walked stiffly towards the airport, all the while 25 repeated "Sorry" to every goon and police officer that tried stop the hulking mass that was 24.

24 stood tall over the police as 25 explained "Herr offizier, bitte entschuldigen sie frankensteins feindseligkeit, er ist nicht der klügste mensch." The officers looked up in terror at Frankenstein, and stepped aside, causing the large, and rather square beast to smile and state "Vielen Dank, Offiziere, ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag." in a childish manner.

After that they hurried through airport security, which almost ended un an all out fight between 24 and a guard, but was avoided by 25 explaining his creation to them. Now they were sitting in a plane enroute to Japan.

* * *

**\- 26 - Nigeria -**

26 Was inside a hospital, aiding injured women and children as the sound of gunfire echoed in the distance. A woman was sat in front of him, a bullet hole in her right triceps, causing him to bandage his right arm first before placing a hand on her wound, she whimpered but noticed her wound heal, while the bandage on his arm slowly started turning red. He winced slightly but managed to seal the wound, causing her to stare at him in awe.

He smiled and told her "Try taking cover next time you hear shooting, good luck." She was taken to a refugee truck then taken away from the fighting, all the while a man watched 26 from a distance, then pulled a gun out and tried killing him.

26 However quickly sidestepped to avoid getting shot, then grabbed his assault rifle, a Beretta AR70/90, and shot the rebel down.

26 Groaned as he looked at the dead man, then hurried his patients to a safer location. But stopped mid-way as his phone sounded off.

He looked at it quickly, and was left rather surprised by the sudden reunion, and looked at the reason "She found a clue..."

* * *

**\- 27 - Stockholm, Sweden -**

27 Smiled as she put her phone away and got to packing her things, starting with checking her saber. The blade was pristine, sharp enough to cut a candle with no effort, and through meat and bone with little effort. She sheathed her blade then looked at her "costume" or how it was known better for, her Carolean uniform.

Everything about it was perfect, it's condition, it's protection against the elements, even the old tricorn hat was brand new. She then looked athersecond weapon, and possibly her most dangerous, a single fire flintlock pistol.

* * *

**\- 28 - London, England -**

The city was currently under attack by a villian from the skies, bombs falling from the sky as a "Led Zeppelin" flew over them. Out of the blue however, something fired at it, causing the British to search for the assailant, what hero could this be?

A brit saw it, and yelled "A KITE! INCOMING!" and over them a Supermarime Spitfire flew towards Led Zeppelin. The villain fired at the plane as it flew towards him, but was greeted by a punk over the radio "Sorry there old chap! Did i Fucking Hit You?!"

The villain growled, the yelled "You Fucking little cunt! Who the bloody hell do you think you-?!" but was cut off by 28 asking in a half assed manner "Sorry chap, didn't catch that. I was to busy listening to Queen!" Led Zeppelin felt his rage get to the boiling point, then the whole airship rocked as it caught fire from another burst of shots from 28's fighter plane.

28 Chuckled and flew away before any heroes arrived to ground him, then received a message on his phone. He looked quickly and smiled as he hurried east, towards Japan.

* * *

**\- 29 & 30 - Musutafu, Japan -**

29 Finished sending the last text as she looked down at the cross, with a "30" on it, on the sand at the edge of Musutafu's beach, then placed a bouquet of flowers against it. She sighed and walked back to her car and hurried to her hotel and took the elevator up to the penthouse, where she had the top three floors of the building to herself thanks to her family's... "Unique" jobs.

She walked towards her bedroom then jumped onto her bed, sighing as she pressed a button on the nightstand that made the curtains come down to keep the light out, while simultaneously taking her pants off and sighing in comfort as she sank into her bed, while staring at a photo of the 31 siblings.

* * *

**\- 31 - Iraq -**

A lone silhouette walked under the blistering heat of the middle eastern sun, his head concealed under a sun cap with a face mask anda neck flap in the back of his head, while a poncho kept direct sunlight off his torso. He saw a lense flare on a hill roughly 1,500 meters away from him and felt the bullet fly right beside him, missing by roughly a foot.

He looked at the hill, sighed and put his palms together, then pulled them apart to reveal a black good connecting his hands now. He madea long tube witha stand then set it down, he just made a mortar. 31 hummed to himself as he made a mortar bomb, and felt another shot whizz past right next to his head, but he didn't really care for that.

He finished molding the shell, then dropped it into the mortar, and felt his ears rings from the launch of the shell. He waited and watched as the bomb hit the top of the hill directly and made him smile, at least until a group of men started returning fire with their own mortars. 31 picked up his mortar and threw it over his shoulder while making himself another weapon and charging at the enemy line.

Any sane person would call this suicide, any insane persone would call this stupid, but 31 called this tactic "Before Lunch." He made himself an AK-74 and, in an act that surprised the enemy soldiers, disappeared into thin air.

They looked around for a second, then found 31 shooting at them from behind, appearing right before their eyes. The hole these "soldiers" were using was cleared out fairly quickly as the sound of gunfire echoed through the surroundings. Shortly after rigging the small hideout with trip mines and receiving 29's text did 31 leave back to his family.

He teleported south east, towards the persian gulf, where he hopped onto an oil tanker headed to Japan. He stowed away for weeks on end, surviving by eating leftovers from the cafeteria, showering in the boiler room and sleeping in vents to avoid detection.

* * *

**Musutafu, Hotel 29 - Present Day**

29 Hummed as she waited patiently for her siblings to arrive, running her hand through her dark chocolate brown locks of hair and pulling them back gently. She took a sip of her tea cup and heard her apartment's phone sound off, she walked towards it in a gentle stride, picked it up and asked in a polite and curt manner "This is the penthouse, what can i do for you?"

The receptionists looked over his shoulder then replied into the phone "Umm, ma'am, there's a large group of people looking for you, they're... They're different from the usual visits."

29 Rolled her eyes playfully and explained "They're my family, let them up please, thank you." then hung up. The receptionist on the other hand looked at the mass of people looking down at him, and said with an uneasy smile "R... Right this way please, I'll have our staff take your bags up monetarily."

The mass, consisting of 3 through 20, all followed the receptionist towards the elevators as he gave them the clear to go up to the penthouse, but sadly, one group would have to wait after the elevators were filled to max weight capacity.

20 Groaned as she, 5, 14, 19 and 4 all waited for the elevator to come back down, and asked " Eun Ae, how has training been?" 4, the korean with blue hair, replied by flexing her arms and stating " Heh, not to brag or anything, but i think I can safely say that I'm the most dangerous Korean in the planet. Isn't that right Jude?"

5, the young greek boy with a wooden sword on his back, blushed and replied "I... Errrrr. Yeah, you are.." making 20 coo over their youngest sibling. All the while 14 giggled and asked "So, you been training little Jude too? Seems I'm no the first mother in our family then." then tapped her pregnant belly to emphasise her point. All the while 19 drew in her journal while muttering "Not enough torque, turret rotation is not within optimal speed... Think Kira, think."

14 Worried for the Russian teen at times, and asked her "Kira? Why do you always have the bad habit of bringing your work everywhere you go?" Kira looked at the soon to be Texan Mother, smiled and explained "You see Eleanor, I love what i do, i love machines, i love engineering. So, for me, every waking moment should be spent doing what i love, understood?" Eleanor gave her a worried smile as she stared at the grease-girl before her, then sighed in defeat.

All the while the rest of the family arrived into the lobby, with 21 walking up to them in a dark green hoodie that reached her knees as she asked them in a low and monotone voice "...Where are the others...?" 19 Stepped away from the nuclear Ukrainian woman, and replied "Up in the penthouse... Don't harm Kira please."

"That's enough, don't bother Elizabeth because of her quirk's condition." Defended 26, as he carried both a duffel bag and medical bag in each hand. Elizabeth smiled at the Nigerian and watched as the Swedish perfectionist arrived in a blue office dress and asked them "Vrede, Elizabeth, do any of you know where Dante is? I just saw him and I am worried that he will-"

Out of nowhere, coming through the front doors in a red coat and black tuxedo entered the bane of the Swedish woman, shit eating grin and all as he greeted them "Well, well, well, if it isn't my motley crue, how the bloody hell have you all been? That includes you too, Alice-Fullkomlighet."

Alice now had a really unpleasant look, but before she could say anything, the second bane of her existence arrived in the form of her trashy sister yelling "SUP BITCHES!?" They all turned to look at 22 as she wore a baggy shirt that was cut short to expose her toned abs, and a pair of denim shorts and flip-flops. Eleanor quickly covered Jude's eyes and scolded "Lucy! Put something decent on this instant!"

Lucy giggled and replied in a sultry tone "Out of everyone present, i didn't expect you to be the first to want me out of my clothes big sis~! How naughty~" Eleanor went beat red and started stuttering like a broken record player, until a loud voice boomed **"Hallo Familienmitglieder!"**

Everyone covered their ears as Frankenstein, Henry and 23 entered, noticing that Frankenstein carried the young Canadian girl on one shoulder. "Es tut mir Leid, he is very excited at the moment, Ya Frankenstein?" The monster gave a stiff nod and put the small Canadian down and told her "Vorsichtig, Ela." Ela smiled up at the beast and replied "You too Frank."

Dante chuckled and asked everyone "Alright... So we're all here?" Everyone nodded and got on the elevators as soon as they arrived, completely forgetting about 31 as he barely arrived at Tokyo.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

They all sat in a large room filled with couches as 29 asked them "Alright, is everyone present and accounted for?"

Everyone replied with a simple "Yes." and allowed her to continue with "Alright, now, i know i interrupted a lot of events all of you were preparing for in your respective countries... But i got a lead... Jen, if you would so kindly?" 20 nodded as she did a few clicks on 29's laptop and revealed some classified documents regarding "Cell Construction" for a disclosed prison.

"Kill hall with various countermeasures and a memetic containment cell...? This can't be a coincidence." Stated Kira as everyone looked at the designs and blueprints, cells made specifically for 1 & 2 respectively. Dante stood up and asked "Where are these bastards keeping them?! I'll go over there and show them how we do it in the old pub!"

29 sighed and explained "Calm down Dante... Sadly the location has been redacted, same as all written names... But-!" Everyone looked as she revealed the address code in the Document's file, coming from a security firm in Tokyo. Elizabeth asked "Alex... Did you-?"

29, Alex, nodded and replied "Yes, i used a lot of favors and bribes... But i found out WHO ordered the construction of the cells.. And it was no one other than-.

"Enji Todoroki..."

They all whispered as the photo of the pro hero Endeavor appeared on screen, sending a chill down their spine, ironically enough. Alex nodded, then asked "I called you all so we can take a vote... W.. What should we do? This is a hero that has the UN backing him, along with every hero he could contact..."

The silence was deafening, no one, not even Dante or Lucy, wanted to say a word. Alex looked saddened that they were all so scared of the heroes, at least until one voice said.

**"Fuck'em."**

They all turned to see 31 panting as he just teleported into the room, making everyone yell "Abel?!" He nodded and added "He has our brother and sister locked up in some god forsaken hole... Shouldn't we at least try to do something?"

Old man Hollister, 13, stood up and simply said "Welp partner... This horse might be old... But i still got some fight left in me... Count me in."

Elizabeth also stood up, and added "We are family... We help each other, through thick and thin." This made Dante smirk and also stand up, only saying "Well, I'm already here, what harm can trying do?"

Lucy winked at Abel and informed him "You're gonna need eyes and ears all over town... So why not." then stood up. Slowly everyone started getting up, and entering his plan, making Abel look at Alex and ask "So Alex, what's the plan?"

Everyone turned to the Brunette, her eyes closed as she smiled and replied "Endeavour has a son at U.A... Rumor is that the relationship is... Unstable..."

Everyone had an evil grin as Alex looked up at them and informed them "Soldiers... Mercenaries... Assassins... Thieves... Gangsters... And undesirables... I think we have work to do..." Everyone turned to the door as Alex led them towards the balcony and told them "I don't care who you have to lie to... Who you have to seduce, bribe, drug, rape, kill or blackmail... We have a mission... So go... Let's save our brother and sister... Then-" She gave them a heartwarming smile and finished "- let's rule the world."

* * *

As they all went to unpack their equipment and prepare their great plan, over in the beach there was a green haired boy cleaning up the trash that people left or that came with the tide, alongside All-Might.

* * *

**A/N: **

**A whole lot of OCs? Check.**

**Most of them are villains and or morally grey individuals? Check.**

**Possibly triggered the MHA community? Most likely.**

**Well, i guess i was gonna have to cover an Anime fic sooner or later, just wasn't expecting it to be My Hero, seeing how i'm morally grey myself... oh well. Now let's see how things go during the week. If you guys like it i will continue writing this fic, and if not, no harm.**

**I don't wanna sound like a youtuber, but a review/comment would be a lot of help to see what you guys have to say.**

**So until then..**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Infiltration**

* * *

**Hotel 29, Abel's Room - 5:20 AM **

Abel hurried into his usual "workout" clothing, a pair of baggy cargo pants, black military boots and a white shirt, in the living room Alex waited with a cup of tea in her hands. On the coffee table there were the proper admission papers, all paid for of course, and a fake ID and school history for Abel to use.

It was cheaper than she expected, but she managed to make him an identity that he would both be able to fill out and execute in public. Then she heard him close the door, a duffle bag with an extra set of clothes over his shoulder as he walked into the dimly lit living room. Both stared at each other for a moment, both held the other's gaze, the young teen and the older woman, smiling at eachother.

"Morning..." Stated Abel in a low, but welcoming tone.

"Morning to you too." Replied Alex, slowly taking a sip of her tea then informing him "All admission fees are paid, your "grades" put you up in student exchange programs for France, Germany and Canada... But you choose to be a "Pro Hero."... What do you do?"

He amused her little setting by replying in a mock intrigued tone "Hmmm well, I'm 16... I am still clueless as to what i wanna do in the future... I would possibly ask my guardian for assistance... Maybe speak with her away from the students and teachers?" Alex blushed lightly, but kept that image of confidence as she noticed his flirtatious approach, then replied in an exaggerated dramatic voice "But she's twice as old as you, how could she possibly help a young, strong and energetic boy like you?"

But before this little game of "Now you" could go any further, Lucy yelled from her bedroom "Shut the fuck up! We're trying to sleep in!" and started off a chain reaction of groans and polite requests from everyone in the penthouse for them to quiet down. Alex gave a silent giggle as she replied "Fine! I'll go drop him off at the entrance Exams!"

"Wait- That's today?!" Yelled Dante as both Alex and Abel heard him stumble and rush into his clothes, along with the rest of the family. Everyone hurried while Alex told them in a amused tone "Bye! Hope you all make it to your respective positions!"

As the elevator closed, the last thing they saw was Elizabeth's fiery red hair as she yelled "You Bi-!" and was cut off by the soundproof doors. Abel looked overather with a flat look and asked "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

She gave a mischievous smile and replied "Me? No, of course i wouldn't let them sleep in to give my favorite brother a head start. That would be cruel, inconsiderate and vile from mypart."

"I'm so dead... Doesn't matter if i pass of flunk... I'm so, so dead..." Muttered Abel as Alex frowned at him and scolded "Straighten up! You've been to war zones! You've survived genocidal villains who succeeded in their goals... And-" she hugged his arm and whispered into his ear "- you are brother to the head of the blackmarket and organized crime of the world..."

Abel shuttered as she mentioned that, he always liked to assume her beautiful smile belonged to a saint, when in reality she was pulling so many strings in the darkness that it was impressive on it's own right, but what made this fact more staggering is that she never used her quirk to get here.

The doors opened as they reached the lobby, the door man opened the front doors and revealed the valet bringing her car, one of many she had in her personal collection. She took the keys from him and thanked him with a simple "Thanks Jose, say hi to your mother for me." then entered the vehicle, a Dodge 1968 coronet RT considerable.

To say she that he envied her at times would be a serious understatement, especially when it came to things she could have without worrying. But he jumped into the passenger's seat and drove into the early morning streets of Musutafu, all the while in the penthouse Lucy yelled "Who the fuck has my goddamn cargo shorts! I need those!"

Alex laughed, she was wearing them.

* * *

**U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location - 8:40 AM**

Abel and Alex both stood by the car as the teens in student uniforms entered the, rather large, building. Waiting for the brothers and sisters they left back at the penthouse that would be joining Abel for their mission. Alex stopped for some coffee on the way to the exams and took a sip, then asked "Remember our game plan from last night?"

He nodded, and remembered.

_** \- Flashback - **_

Penthouse Dining Room - 9 PM

Everyone sat around the large wooden table, plates filled with different foods from different countries. Some mashed potatoes here, smoked salmon there, tacos over there, so on and so forth. But, while this was dinner, it was also their second family meeting, with Alex tapping her wine glass and asking "Alright my family... We have a very important day ahead of us tomorrow... The Entrance Exams..."

Everyone turned to look at her with serious expressions, even the two kids, Jude and Ela, looked serious as Alex continued.

"Besides Abel, who is well within the capable range for those silly exams, Kira, Abby, and Swan will also be joining him. Kira and Swan in the support exams, while Abby will join Abel in the heroes exam." 7, Abby, unfused for the time to conserve energy, both nodded, while 9, Swan, ran his hand through his short 'fro and asked "Ehhh, i don't wanna be a killjoy or anything sis, but my quirk isn't really anything special, i can make cans of spray paint, what can i do with that?"

8, Venezio, sighed and reminded his fellow new yorker "C'mon Swan, those things make excellent tracking bombs... As well as cover and blinding material.. My tommy and i wouldn't be 'ere if it wasn't for yer paint." Alex nodded and added "UA will also aid you in finding new ways of using your quirk to aid you, don't worry. Any other questions?"

Kira had her hand up, oh boy, making Alex nod at her and state "Well, Kira likes this plan, Kira still loves her machines, family gets what family wants, win-win. But, won't the school disapprove of Kira's... Preferences... When it comes to inventing?"

Alex's eye twitched, a bit of her luscious brown hairs fell out of place as she replied "... Well, that's their problem. Any other questions?"

This time Lucy raised a hand lazily as she asked "Yeah, the hell are we supposed to do with this Todoroki kid? Is Abel here gonna go gay for him, or what's up?" Abel, who sat next to Lucy, dropped his fist on her head while muttering "Don't get any ideas, bitch." making Lucy mutter "Fine, fine... Fucking asshole."

Alex giggled at this and replied "Not necessarily, we just need information... Possible home locations, people Endeavor has worked with, maybe a phone number or email address... How he gets this info is up to him." Lucy put a thumb up, while 3 put his hand up, making Alex ask "Yes Juan?"

Juan put his hand down while exhaling a cloud of smoke and asked "This plan is good and all, but what should we do about the pro hero teachers? And what of the security system? They possibly have cameras everywhere... Then to make matters worse, we will also have to deal with other factors... How are we to deal with all of them?"

Juan had good points, but Alex smiled and motioned a hand towards her Mexican brother and explained "Well, i can't say anything about the teachers and other on-site heroes... But in order to avoid security issues, I've contacted a few hands to help us with this operation, but they won't be here for a while, but think of them like a distraction."

Juan furrowed his brows and was about to say something, until Lucy asked "... Okay, why don't we use the student body as our cover?" Literally everyone turned to look at her as she explained "I mean, the teachers and heroes would never dare to touch a single student's hair, so why not get a large group inside the school to support our cause? There are many ways to bribe a stupid kid..."

Alex looked at her, genuine fear and shock as to how far Lucy would go to get what she wanted, but did they have any other options? She sighed and muttered "We'll see... Not everyone is the same... And if we can get to them, then-" Lucy chuckled and corrected "I didn't mean it like pay them or give them what they want silly! I meant it in a "Break the person they once were" sort of way, make them willingly come into our shadow."

_** \- Flashback Ends -**_

Alex finished her coffee and sighed, then told Abel "I would rather we not add more members to our family... But if you see anyone who can be useful to our mission... Then i won't say anything... But i won't help with it, that will be Lucy's job... Good luck."

Abby, Swan and Kira all arrived and walked beside Abel towards the building. Swan noticed he was getting looks from everyone and whispered to his brother "Damn dog, these white boys never seen a black kid before?"

Abel chuckled, but didn't pay attention to the green haired kid in the way and bumped into him, and was about to fall with him until he suddenly stopped mid fall with the green hair kid. Both blinked and looked at th brunette to their left as she gave an awkward smile and explained "Heh, sorry about that, should've told you guys i was gonna use my quirk, but then again, i think you both are grateful i did."

Abel struggled as he spun in place and muttered "I think I'm gonna be sick..." making Swan and Abby hold him in place as Swan told the brunette "Thanks for the catch girl."

However, as they started talking then proceeding into the building, Alex sighed and muttered "What do you want...?" Lucy stood beside her, wearing a pair of torn tight jeans and a tank top covered in paint then replied "I think he might have found a weak point already... Let's hope she isn't too weak though.."

Alex sighed and opened the driver's door, and told Lucy "Get in.. The combat area will be occupied soon, and i don't want to be spotted."

Lucy, as gleefully as ever, jumped into the passenger's seat, all the while various male soon to be students stared at her very skimpy choice of attire. Alex drove away and told Lucy in a rather stern tone "You know the point of our family's conservatism is to avoid drawing to much attention, right?"

Lucy snickered and replied in a rather rude manner "Look, you work the way you do, i work the way i do. If you want to keep this little family hidden from the Pro Heroes' eyes, then good for you, but I have my own priorities."

Alex pulled over and stopped the car, and asked coldly "And what would they be? Because as far as i know, you are like a plague, you jump from one major city to another and literally root your little business in and ruin lives and families..."

Lucy raised a brow and shot back "And you don't? I sell a service to my clients, and if their families don't like it, alright. But you? You sell bullets and bandages, and you're demonizing me? Ha! I might be a homewrecker, a cheap hooker at worst, but you? You provide the conflict and the solution, so don't go calling me a monster before looking at the mirror."

Alex remained silent, making Lucy smile and lean close to her ear and whisper "Shhh don't cry, we're all monsters here, and that's why we love each other." Alex sighed and continued driving, all the while Lucy eyed up the women on the sidewalk, and some men she found rather attractive then asked Alex "Sooooo you and Abel?"

Alex hit the handbrake, making Lucy hit her head on the dashboard and telling her "That is none of your concern."

* * *

**U.A. Entrance Exam Battle Center B - **

Abel and Abby both stood staring at the massive gates, the other students staring at the foreigners, with rather curious looks. "So Abel, how have your travels been?" Asked Abby as she stretched beside him, making him reply blandly "Meh, alright, abit hot, but you get used to it."

She smiled and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, while also noticing that a lot of guys were staring at her. Abel chuckled and warned her in a low but amused tone "Watch out, you might have started your own personal fan club." Abby punched his arm, sending a jolt of electricity through him and causing him to twitch uncontrollably.

The green haired kid from earlier watched this and muttered "Hah... Those two sure got lucky to be in the same area... Wonder what their quirks could be.." then he turned and saw the brunette that caught him and the other guy, but was interrupted by a tall student with glasses stating "She looks like she's trying to focus.. What are you gonna do? Distract her?" As the other people present watched the green haired kid stammer, Abby and Abel both muttered "Poor bastard.."

But before they could intervene, a loud voice yelled at them from above a watch tower "C'MON GET MOVING! RUN RUN RUN LISTENERS! YOU'RE WASTING AIRTIME!"

With that both Abel and Abby looked at the now opened gates and noticed they were left behind, along side the green haired kid. All three yelled "THEY LEFT ME BEHIND?!" then charged into the soon to be battlefield.

Abel and Abby both running side by side, while the green haired kid yelled "Wait up! Leave some villains for me!" Abel rolled his eyes and told him "Wish granted!" and stopped, grabbed the kid by his jacket, spun him around and tossed him ahead of the masse of students.

Abby laughed, but was cut off when a metallic claw punched through a building and grabbed her. Abel already had his palms together and avoided the hulking mass of machine as it came at him, but he asked "You got that one?!" Abby nodded, and made a cloud of sparks and electricity engulf her, and allowing Abel to make his weapons and charge forward.

He entered a dark alley, made a dew last pulls and jumped over a student and into the main street holding an RPG-7. The students saw him for a second, already taking aim at a three pointer, and firing.

Abby on the other hand was jumping from one robot to another, using her electrical abilities to drain them of their electricity. She saw her brother for a moment, getting slammed into a wall by a two pointer while shooting at the seak joints and exposed areas with a Mars Pistol.

She frowned and fired a bolt of lightning through the robot, and told him "Be careful, these are bullet proof, so you will need heavy weapons for them." Abel nodded and they watched as a lot of robots floated up into the air then were dropped and destroyed.

Both looked at each other and nodded, Abby grabbing Abel and throwing him towards the top of the buildings as he reloaded his RPG-7.

As he landed he noticed a massive shadow loom over him, and looked up to find a massive robot hand about to crush him. He quickly teleported out of the way up into the air and thought "This is insane! Are they trying to kill us?!"

Abby on the other hand stood firm in the shadow of the machine, using a field of electricity to protect her from the shockwaves and gusts. The green haired kid swallowed and watched as the blonde stood there, then noticed she was twitching.

"D.. Damn it... Not now!" Abby thought to herself as she couldn't move, her energy running low after using so much and gaining so little from the robots. She gasped and finally split back into the two younger versions of herself, both hardly able to stand as the robot looked down at them.

Abel knew what the machine was gonna do, it's fist was already raised high, so he teleported back down, and right as the fist dropped, he appeared in front of his sisters and caught the attack, stopping it in place while sending his body trough unthinkable pain.

The other students saw this and were wide eyed, Abel was holding an entire machine fist by himself, but then the dirt cleared and the damage showed. Abel did indeed stop it, but both his arm's radius' were clearly sticking out of his body, stretching skin and muscle, while his back was... Bent... To put it nicely.

Abel looked up, seeing the green haired kid ball his hand into a fist, then yelled "If you're gonna do something, i suggest you do it now!" then proceeded to pass out due to the pain.

The kid gritted his teeth, felt a surge of energy course through his body, and jumped at the robot, arm pulled back ready to smash it's face in.

And wouldn't you know it, he actually did just that... At the expense of his arm, of course.

While all this was happening, Alex and Lucy watched from atop the wall, mouths agape at the splendid performance their younger siblings and the green haired kid just pulled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, here i am again, and sooner than i expected... not a lot coming out of you guys, but for those guys who did comment, i'm just gonna say this now, before this snowballs into something worse (been there before already), if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Now.. sorry you had to see that those who actually are ****enjoying**** the fic...if that's all, then i just have to say...**

**I'm Still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy.**


End file.
